The invention relates to an activation device for temperature-sensitive and/or time-sensitive indicators activatable by UV light for product labeling, comprising a UV light source device.
The invention further relates to a device for the provision of activated temperature-sensitive and/or time-sensitive indicators for product labeling.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for the activation of a temperature-sensitive and/or time-sensitive indicator activatable by UV light for product labeling.
A substrate is known from DE 198 03 208 C2 for the packaging of or for the application onto aging-sensitive and temperature-sensitive products having a time/temperature indicator arranged in the region of the substrate, with the time/temperature indicator being a time/temperature indicator whose starting time can be set as desired defined by light radiation, with the indicator containing a matrix and at least one reversible, rechargeable crystalline indicator which is embedded therein and which has photochromic properties on the basis of transfer reactions.
After the activation of the time/temperature indicator via light, and in particular UV light, the color of the indicator changes in dependence on the time and on the temperature. A product labeling can thereby be provided, with the color of the indicator corresponding to the freshness and the quality of the product.